Putting Aside our Differences
by Snydervin CasAutumn
Summary: When a jutsu unexpectedly goes wrong and the founders of Konoha suddenly find themselves in future, chaos ensues. Finding out about the consequences of one's actions in past was never a pleasing experience. [time-travel]
1. chapter 1

Tobirama Senju had a feeling his curiosity would get a better of him one day and end up with him being in trouble. And sure enough he was in a troublesome situation. Well, _where_ he was exactly he was uncertain but he had a feeling that wherever he was, it wasn't going to be particularly good.

He was still in his battle armour, his sword lying on the ground a little farther from where he was leaning on all his fours almost out of chakra(which was not at all a good thing). He had a pounding in his head. Looking around he tried to see where he was, but to no avail. The room was too dark, so he waited for his eyes to adjust. Although he didn't need his eyes to tell that he wasn't alone in the room, being a sensor and all. He immediately tensed but relaxed almost as quickly when he recognized who it was. Hashirama. How did he end up teleporting hashirama as well? He was fairly certain that the reason why he was here suddenly and not on the battlefield anymore was because of the new jusu he was trying.

He strained his eyes to look in his brother's direction. Hashirama was on the floor propping himself up on one elbow while the other hand was on his forehead. Tobirama got up as quickly as he could and regretted almost immediately when a wave of nausea hit him. He guessed he must have hit his head pretty hard when he fell. But that was least of his worries as of now. He was a shinobi and was trained to endure worse. Keeping his hands on the nearby wall for support, he made his way towards his brother. Hashirama was sitting up and craddling his head in his arms when he reached at his side. He looked up at Tobirama with dazed expression. "What is going on? Where are we? And how did we even...?" He groaned and put a hand on his head again. Tobirama knelt down beside him. "Anija, I dont know. I remember activating the _hiraishin_ seal and the next thing i know is I'm lying face down on the ground. The jutsu must have gone wrong somehow teleporting us here." He said calmly, though he was feeling anything but calm on the inside.

"I see." Hashirama sighed. "Have you ever tested that jutsu before?" He asked looking at Tobirama.

"No. This is the first time. I hadn't had the time to test it back at home. I was fighting Izuna when i activated the seal".

Hashirama was panicking a little now. They needed to be there with their clan. Tobirama knew that they disappeared in the middle of a battle and there was no one to lead their clan against the Uchihas. He hoped that Touka will just ask them to retreat for today and go to the safety of the Senju compound until he Hashirama find a way to get back to them.

That's when he heard a groan coming from farther away but from the same room as they were. Both of them jumped to their feet and took a fighting stance. Tobirama was trying to think of possible escape routes. He didn't know this place. It was possible that hiraishin had not worked the way it should have and ended up transporting them in the middle of an enemy encampment. It would be an understatement to say that he was internally screaming at himself for his callousness. Getting stuck among dozens of enemies with his last remaining brother didn't sound like his idea of fun. Quite the opposite ofcourse.

It took literally 2 seconds to recognize Uchiha Madara's chakra signature. Its hard to miss. Tobirama mentally slapped himself across his face. Not only had he got his brother and himself teleported to God Knows Where but he somehow also managed to bring his enemy along for the ride.

 **What a fortunate man I am.**

"Madara" Hashirama whispered as if he was scared that raising his voice even slightly would get him killed. Although tobirama doubted that he could be killed so easily. Theres a reason he was referred to as _Shinobi no Kami_. His eyes had adjusted enough so he could see Madara was bleeding from his legs. Madara reached down to tuck at the long piece of metal jutting out of his left thigh. He pulled at it groaning as it came out, which caused the wound to bleed even more profusely. Tobirama guessed he probably fell on an unlucky piece of a metal rod while landing, which was more amusing than it should be.

"Madara you're bleeding!" Hashirama cried out, concern obviously flooding in his voice. Tobirama frowned.

"Yes Hashirama I can see that, and considering that its my body thats hurt I'll surely know that I am bleeding." Madara replied solemnly.

Tobirama didn't like him one bit but he could appreciate that he kept his dry humour even when injured.

"Aniki! Are you alright?" someone shouted as they ran towards Madara.

Tobirama almost wanted to stab himself with his own sword. **Great! Two of my enemies! I sure am a lucky man!**

He watched Izuna throwing one of Madara's arms across his shoulder and held on to him to give him some support while keeping him from falling down.

"We need to stop the bleeding Madara, quickly!" Hashirama stated very matter of factly.

"Yeah no kidding we know _that_!" Izuna frowned at Hashirama. Well he obviously doesn't trust the Senjus, not even Hashirama, that much was very clear.

Tobirama watched as Izuna tried to look around the dark room with his sharingan activated, and his eyes fell upon Tobirama's. Naturally Tobirama diverted his gaze and focused his own eyes somewhere above Izuna's shoulder instead.

"Izuna" he addressed him in his coldest tone.

Izuna didn't flinch or move from his position. Just kept staring at his enemy. "I have a feeling it is somehow your fault that we are here and not with our respective clans on the battlefield." He said with utmost certainty, accusation dripping from his tone.

Tobirama winced internally, because he knew it kind of was.

 **PS:** [ **Sorry. Updates can be a little slow**


	2. Chapter 2: Gotta see, Gotta know

**[Canon-Divergence. Sarutobi Hiruzen is alive.** **Also Madara is kind of more logical, I suppose xD]**

Chapter 2: Gotta See, Gotta Know

Madara was furious. Oh he was definitely beyond furious. How, no why has he ended up like this? Why has kami forsaken him?

Currently, the four of them were sitting on the floor of the dark room that they happened to have arrived in, Madara, keeping a safe distance between him and the Senju brothers, kept Izuna close. Hashirama had healed his legs. Although, Izuna was sceptical of him at first when Hasirama had offered to assist him with his injury but Hashirama had insisted that the wound needed to be treated before it gets infected. The last thing Madara wanted to do was to be roaming around with an infected wound and a severe loss of blood. He had seen many of his kinsman die due to battle wounds gone horrible because of infections, had seen men succumb to their injuries due to lack of proper medical attention, men who should have lived. And he didn't need to become a liability if he wanted to protect his little brother.

He agreed to Hashirama treating him though Izuna had kept a track of whatever he was doing with his sharingan. Madara had always appreciated his otouto's protectiveness for his elder brother.

And besides, he had a feeling that Hashirama wouldn't hurt him intentionally. He didn't particularly trust other Senjus but Hashirama was different. Maybe because he had known him as the enthusiastic boy with a bowl cut and lame clothes who always dreamt of a better future, shared his dreams with Madara, always looked so unaffected by the harsh realities of the world, looked so pure even though Madara knew that he has seen war. Must have been forced to kill people. Afterall, they both were child soldiers meant to be used by their clans to eliminate their enemies. And yet, Hashirama always seemed so pure, his heart untouched by the cruelties of this shinobi world. Madara sometimes was plagued by the doubts, doubts that maybe peace was not possible. But Hashirama? He was never fazed by such doubts. No, he won't be held down by these shackles of uncertainty. He always believed that their dream of peace will come true. They'll make it happen together and all Madara needed was to see his warm smile and all his doubts would vanish in thin air. His warm smile that could light even the gloomiest of the shinigami's heart. But those were childhood dreams. Now it was different. He was no more the boy by the riverbank whose company Madara cherished so dearly.

No. He was a Senju. His duty would require him to protect his clan from him, to go against him in a battle, to have him as his enemy. Oh how desperately Madara wished it wasn't so. Wished that he could stand beside him and look over their village of dreams from the cliff, protecting their loved ones just like they used to plan when they were children, when fate had not cruelly separated them.

Madara sighed. Musing about such idle things was futile now. They could never show each other their guts now. Although a small hope somewhere deep within his heart wanted to resist this thought. He looked up to notice that Hashirama had already healed his legs. Not a scar left where there was a gaping hole earlier.

As soon as Madara was healed, Izuna demanded an explaination for this ordeal caused by a certain Suiton user. "Alright Senju, what the hell did you do with us?!" he asked positively fuming.

Tobirama kept his face stoic and answered coolly, "Well, I was trying out something new. It happens to be a space-time jutsu that allows me to travel from one location to another within excessively short interval of time, almost instantly, if that makes sense."

Madara frowned. Alright, that did make sense but still it would not explain their situation.

"Go on" Izuna said impatiently. Madara was certain that all his little brother wanted to do was stab this white haired juggalo in his butt (probably in his gut too).

Tobirama continued, "Well from the looks of it, the jutsu didn't work as I planned and has somehow managed to teleport me here along with the ones who were in my vicinity as well." He finished somewhat annoyed.

Madara was somewhat impressed thinking how much work and knowledge it must have taken to come up with such an impeccable technique. Well impeccable if it had worked that is. But considering that if it did, Izuna would have had no countermeasures to come up with since he wouldn't have been expecting such a thing, Madara was kind of relieved that it hadn't worked. For all that Izuna was brilliant, Tobirama was surprisingly more cunning and that didn't bode well with Madara at all to think that his last remaining brother's life could have been in danger. He felt a sinking

feeling in his stomach.

Izuna almost snorted upon hearing that. "Senju, you couldn't even do your jutsus correctly." Tobirama stood up abruptly, "You should be grateful actually that it went wrong, because if it hadn't you probably would have been dead by now!" Well there it was again, the sinking feeling. Madara knew that Izuna was aware of that as well, but he would never admit that in front of his enemy in a million years. Madara instantly activated his mangekyou daring Tobirama to step any closer.

Hashirama was suddenly between them, effectively shielding his brother from Madara. "Listen all of you. It would be very foolish to start fighting here. We could be in the middle of an enemy base for all we know. For now, let's just cooperate until we get back to our clans." Both Tobirama and Izuna grimaced at that. Nope, they hated the thought of cooperating obviously. At least _that_ was clear as a crystal.

Madara looked around. It seemed to be a storehouse of some sorts. There were different types of ninja weapons all around. So they had to be in a place inhabited by shinobis ofcourse. He could tell from the shape of the shurikens that they were still in the Fire country. It was possible that they had not managed to go very far. Maybe they could make it back in time. He only hoped to be able to protect Izuna if there happened to be enemies around. No he didn't hope. He would do it no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3: Where are we?

Chapter 2: Where are we?

Tobirama tried pulling at the door he assumed let outside the room they were in as of now. Alright, it wasn't like he had all of a sudden decided to play _friends_ with the Uchiha brothers. Hah! as if he ever would. Unlike his brother, Tobirama didn't believe in ideal notions of putting your faith in your enemy. Though he admitted that the fightings have considerably reduced after Madara and Hashirama took leadership. The battles used to be much worse in their father's reign, the number of their deads more, their coffins much smaller. It was painful to think how many little innocent souls were sacrificed to the name of war, his own brothers even. Sacrificed for war that has been going on for so long that nobody now even seems to remember what had started it.

Hashirama and Madara, both of them, had made a point to keep the children out of the conflicts. They spared the childrens. And that was something, even if they were still at war, even if he had to go to sleep every night in fear who he might never see again next time they go on battlefield, it was still better than digging graves for young ones. It was something. And he was thankful to both of them for that. Children deserve a better childhood than that, no matter from what clan they are.

Tobirama knew that his brother never uses his full power when he goes against Madara. He didn't know about Madara exactly, but he knew that even he fought Hashirama with a heavy heart. They had been friends once afterall.

But Izuna would never encourage Madara to make peace with them. Izuna wouldn't let his beloved brother fall in their traps. He had always had Madara's confidence more than anybody else. He was his blood. Always guiding him, always there at his side whenever Madara doubted himself,always there to ensure that his elder brother was doing the right thing. Protecting the clan from Senjus. Hashirama had often called out to Madara, demanded to end all this and be friends again and in some moments Madara had wanted to indulge. Maybe because of a desperate attempt to save his remaining kin from dying or because he too, wanted to put aside their past and end all this, be at Hashirama's side again he was never sure. But Izuna had called him back to reality every single time. Reminded him how the bastards ad killed their family. To Madara, Izuna was everything. He wouln't let his brother's safety be in hands of those who had murdered their brothers.

Izuna doesn't know Hashirama's honesty. But he knows Tobirama. Knows the cunning little fox that he is. He is well aware of what Tobirama would do to wipe his clan out. For he is just like Tobirama. So he knows his opponent well. Izuna doesn't trust him. He is smart not to.

Tobirama tried to pull at the door again. It didn't budge. He let out a breath of frustration. "Looks like its been locked from the outside. We will have to force it open."

Well that wasn't much of a problem. One hard kick from Madara had it flying two feets away. They stepped out and paused to check if anyone was there. They was no one. Tobirama hadn't sensed anyone either. He noticed the high ceilings of the big circular room. It had concrete walls rather than wooden ones. There was a sort of a platform on the second level but it was limited only to the edges of the room. Two separate flight of stairs at either sides leading to the same single stretched platform above. He supposed its purpose was to accommodate spectators since this did look like a sort of training hall, though desolate to some extent. As if it is not used often. Occasionally then, perhaps. Training halls indoors? Peculiar, he thought. He was used to training outside. It was better in the sense that while training he didn't have to worry about damaging the walls or anything.

"Hmh. Training grounds? No, seems more like a place people would hold duels in." Madara remarked.

Yeah okay. That made sense. Would explain the walkway above for people to stand in.

"Well, apparently these people don't have to go to war so often if they have so much time to organise official duels." Izuna added.

Yeah that made sense too. But tobirama could care less about that. He just wanted out of this whole damn situation. And out of the company of these two unpredictable Uchihas. Hashirama turned to him. "Can you sense anybody?" he asked casually. Tobirama focused for few seconds. A frown settled on his face. "Thats strange." He blurted out.

"What is?"

His frown deepened further. His voice came out somewhat hesitant, "I don't sense anybody in our immediate surrounding but I can sense various types of chakras all over the place a little farther from here." He paused as if unsure what to say next, but continued again. "There are too many people for it to be only one clan around this place."

Hashirama tensed up. "This could be a problem Hashirama" Madara said quietly. Hashirama looked at him with concerned expression. "And thats not the only thing" Tobirama added, "I can sense variety of chakras like...as if...how do I put this. Like people from different clans from all over the side of Fire country are here." He finished and looked at them only to find that they all were staring at him, worry clear in their eyes, a hint of uncertainty along with it. They knew that Tobirama couldn't be wrong. He was a highly skilled sensor. The silence stretched for too long and he wondered if they were even going to say anything at all. After a while Izuna muttered, "Let's get out of here. I don't like this place. It has a very strange feeling to it."

Tobirama could relate. He had a sense of foreboding, as if it will not be easy to get away from here.

Nevertheless, he walked to the big door and pulled it open. It was heavy but it opened. He stepped out and a gust of fresh air hit him instantly. He froze. The sun wasn't high yet, which meant it hadn't been long since dawn. There was a chill to the air but it only soothed him as the cold air hit his face. The trees still had leaves on it, though a few of them had started to turn yellow and fall. He stood there listening to the birds chirp as the breeze blew through the trees and the leaves rustled. He could hear a faint sound of a waterfall somewhere. No shouting of the people, no blows of horns signalling the attack of the enemy. Only the sounds of nature. A strange sense of calm settled over him. It felt almost peaceful. It felt as if he was in an entirely new place, which he was he supposed. But it felt different and so vaguely familiar at the same time nonetheless.

He quickly looked around to double check that there wasn't anyone around then signalled for the others to come outside.

The first thing Madara said after inspecting the view was, "Okay. I don't recognize this place although it feels so familiar." Hashirama agreed. "I know. It's like I've been here and I've never been here at the same time."

"Maybe we should look around." Izuna suggested calmly. "i mean I've never seen this building here before but maybe we can roam around a bit, see if we can find a landmark of some sorts that would give us a hint as to where we are exactly".

"Sounds like a plan." Tobirama said without looking over at Izuna. It was kinda weird to agree with your opponent, no lies.

Hashirama took a deep breath. "Alright then. Let's get on with it."


	4. Chapter 4: Misgivings

Chapter 4: Misgivings

When Izuna had said that they should roam around a bit, he didn't envision roaming around a creepy dark forest. The canopy was so thick he could barely feel sunlight on his skin. They must have been walking for more than an hour and still hadn't reached anywhere. No landmarks found. The whole place looked the same to him no matter which direction they went, which was to be expected. Not like he wasn't used to navigate his way in a forest, but it was difficult to focus his mind on the tracks when he had to constantly keep an eye out for the Senjus, who just so conveniently happened to be walking beside him not two feet away.

Izuna and Tobirama were walking beside each other at a little more than an arms distance, both unwilling to leave their backs open to the other. His hands on the hilt of his blade the entire team, his body tense, more than half of his attention on the man walking beside him, anticipating any moves on the Senju's part. He tried to maintain his calm to help himself be rational but he was starting to get nervous. He could tell that Tobirama was too, if the way he was carrying himself so stiffly was anything to go by.

Izuna was starting to get impatient. This whole situation was starting to feel so bizarre. He had seen Tobirama on the battlefield, their only aim to get rid of the other. Walking beside him trying to find a way out...was surreal. It took all of his sanity to not draw his blade and drive it through the damned Senju's skull. If Izuna wanted to go trekking in a forest out of nowhere he would have said so. But he _doesn't_ want to!

But this punk with a snowball excuse of hair was making him to it anyway! _Ugh_! All he wanted to do was give Tobirama a slow and agonizing death right now. He could have killed the bastard already on the battlefield and the world would have been free of another arrogant Senju! But Madara would object to Izuna using his Susanoo.

Izuna knew precisely why Madara insisted on asking him to not use the Mangekyou. And Izuna would have appreciated his brother's concern but that was also the reason why Izuna was growing more and more worried about his brother these days. Madara would be the only one using his Susanoo in all the fights, to protect the clan, taking all the burden on his shoulders. Izuna had rarely used his Mangekyou. He _wanted_ to. The power he had felt surging through him the first time he had used it was unexplainable and he loved it. And he had used it for a while before the effects had started to show. Madara had denied Izuna to execute his power through Mangekyou anymore, promising him that he would protect Izuna with his own if need be. And since then, Izuna had often noticed Madara's fatigue, his persistant headache. He wanted to tell Madara to hold back from now, but both of them were well aware that Madara had to be the strongest if he wanted to keep his position as the clan leader and keep them safe as well. But Madara's Mangekyou had started to take a toll on him a long time back. It was already turning Madara blind. And with each passing day, Izuna found himself fearing for his brother's sight and life. But the power of Mangekyou is hard to resist he knows. Such power comes with a price, he knows that too.

He had already lost three of his siblings. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Madara too. He didn't think he would be able to bear such pain. He was certain he would fall prey to hatred even more than he already was.

Izuna kept walking. They'll reach somewhere soon, he just has to be patient for a little longer. A few more minutes of wandering about, he heard distant noise of running water. "Oh! Might be a river." Hashirama exclaimed and the next thing he knows they were all sprinting towards it. The river came into view shortly, and he haulted abruptly as soon as they reached it as something crossed his mind. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Madara going completely still a combination of confusion and scepticism spreading over his features. And Izuna knew what Madara was thinking. But he kept his own lips pursed not wanting to say it, lest he should hurt his brother. It was Tobirama who said, "This place reminds me of the one where Hashirama-"He stopped. Silence. "I mean where we first encountered each other" he finished trying to keep his tone even. And for a second there's a flash of pain in Madara's eyes but is replaced by his cold empty stare just as quickly.

Izuna remembers the day when his father had asked him to follow his brother the next time he goes out alone, and he did to find out who this new friend was that Madara used to meet. He had turned out to be a Senju. And Izuna had been afraid that his brother might be branded as a traitor if this friendship was to continue. And he remembers the escapade the next day on the river, when Madara had awakened his sharingan and had lost his dream and a friend only to gain a new enemy. Izuna had stayed by his brother that night never leaving his side for once, held on to him as a single tear fell silently from his eyes in the absence of spectators, only Izuna holding his hands tightly, but nothing more. And he had not seen Madara cry ever since.

Izuna glances over Hashirama but he is silent too, his gaze fixed on the ground somewhere near Madara's feet. Izuna wasn't raised to believe in what-ifs or maybes hence he didn't believe that peace could be achieved. It was always Madara, it had always _been_ Madara who wanted to make a difference, who had the vision about bringing peace to them. And even though he was grieving over his loss, he still had hope to make his dream come true and that kept him going on until that too was taken away from him. And Izuna wants to reach out and hold Madara but he doesn't move. He cannot show weakness in front of their foes. No, its better they don't know. And Madara and him, they will just have to keep each other safe as they can.

Madara breaks the silence. "This place does look like that. But its better if we keep on moving rather than spotting similarities between places." Madara comments, his words carefully measured. "I have a feeling we should be out of here soon".

Hashirama looks conflicted as he opens his mouth to speak something, but no words follow. He stares at Madara for a few seconds then says, "Yes we better get out of here soon. We have a battle to fight after all." He muttered so softly that Izuna could almost, _almost_ pretend not hearing him. Madara doesn't respond to that. What could he have said to something like that after all. Tobirama puts a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We should move now, elder brother." He calls to him softly. And if Izuna didn't know any better, he would think that the look on his face was one of sorrow. And Izuna finds it hard to think that the Senjus might be suffering too when they have been the reason of so many Uchiha graves. Its easier to kill an enemy when you pretend to not know that the enemy is not all that different from you and you both just happen to be on the different sides of the battlefield. So he shall pretend. His hatred for his enemy is greater than his understanding of their mutual sorrow, and his pride, even greater.

The next few minutes of wandering about went in silence save for the occasional sounds of birds and sounds of wildlife in general. And Izuna could deal with that when out of the blue, Tobirama threw a kunai past his head, missing him by mere inches. Izuna had ducked gracefully, though he could tell that Tobirama wasn't aiming for his head. He was furious nonetheless. He would not take to threats kindly and he turned to Tobirama more than willing to slit his throat if he so wished to have a fight right there. He stopped when he noticed Tobirama staring somewhere over his shoulders. Izuna turned around to follow his gaze as his eyes fell upon the huge centipede nailed to the tree.

Ugh! Okay, that was disconcerting.

"My bad. It was just a centipede." Tobirama uttered dismissively. " _Just a centipede?!_ That thing is the size of a freaking elephant!" Izuna exclaimed comically. Tobirama reagarded him with raised brows and a hint of amusement in his eyes. Izuna huffed looking away. "Tsk. Whatever" It wasn't like he suddenly wanted to behave like an excited child or something, that think was freaky alright. Hashirama and Madara, who were walking ahead of them, had stopped as Hashirama kept on looking between Izuna and his brother while Madara was eyeing the creature, slight discomfort apparent in his eyes. "Don't tell me there are more of these things here."Madara muttered, _very_ displeased. He _kind of_ didn't like insects, not to talk of huge ones. But oh well, so did Izuna. "Better clear this place soon then." Hashirama remarked, a small smile on his lips. Izuna could tell it was fondness, for Madara probably, he thought, though he didn't quite want to tread into that particular territory.

Izuna shot one last glare at the white-haired Senju before straightening his mantle and walking, feigning an air of nonchalance.

It was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5: To A New Reality!

Chapter 5: To A New Reality!

It was not long before the four of them could make out the outline of the iron fencing that wrapped around the tree lines, surrounding the forest. The area beyond seemed devoid of the massive trees that had been hovering above them the entire time.

Izuna exclaimed, "Finally!" relieved. Hashirama threw a quick glance over his shoulders. Tobirama was right behind him. Good. He's alright. Hashirama noticed as Madara subtly slowed down his pace, just a little, to increase the distance between them, Hashirama figured. Madara's face was showing no emotions, as if features sculpted on a face of stone. And yet, it was amusing to think that Hashirama could read him that easily. Of course he would be able to. He has to. He has to understand him if he had any hopes of making his dreams a reality. Afterall, hadn't he promised to himself to endure for the sake of his dream? And though he would not harm Madara intentionally, never, it was likely Madara didn't quite think the same way.

"Hashirama"

"Hm?" Hashirama turned his face to looked at Madara.

"I think it would be wise to go our separate ways once we determine our location." Madara stated very matter of factly meaning he left very little room for arguments. Hashirama felt strangely reluctant to abide by that but he couldn't think of any reasonable excuse to stick together for a little longer. And to think that he wants to spend time in the company of his most dangerous foe was slightly unnerving, to the others of course. But to him, it felt instinctual. What _did_ bother him was the fact that he was not sure as to _why_ he wants to do that.

A little voice in his head which sounded suspiciously like Tobirama admonishingly told him that he ought to get his head examined. His train of thoughts came to a hault when Madara looked up to flash a glare at him, annoyance painting his face and Hashirama realized that he has been staring blankly at his opponent's face without giving a reply. "Oh yeah uhm...i mean..." Hashirama mentally flailed for an answer or for an excuse, he wasn't sure. "Suit yourself, Uchiha. Would be more than a relief to us" Tobirama replied in his stead in a cold fashion. Ahh. His little brother, always having his back no matter what. Hashirama sighs.Well, apparently Hashirama isn't always thankful for that. He felt the oncoming of a depression. Really? This wasn't the time _or_ place to be melodramatic. Oh well there was still time until they determined 'their location'. Might as well cherish his company while he can.

As they lept over the iron fences, Hashirama felt like he was having a déjà vu. He could not comprehend what was about this place that felt so familiar. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Izuna and Tobirama going stiff. "Izuna what is it?" Madra asked. "I think there are people coming this way. Shinobis, all of them." Izuna replied warily keeping his eyes over the path ahead. Hashirama tensed up. On the off-chance they had landed on someones else's territory(which seemed to be the case) he hoped that atleast people here can be reasoned with. A bloodshed was the last thing he wanted.

"5 of them. At 2 O' clock. They're coming and they're coming fast." Tobirama quickly unsheathed his sword. Hashirama put his hand on tobirama's. His brother had a quick temper, he knew. "No need for that. We need directions is all."

There were 4. Dressed in some sort of green jacket and wearing forehead protectors with the symbol of a leaf carved on the metal surface.

*

It would not be wrong to say that Madara was little more than worried when the four ninjas that showed up seemed to go in a complete shock upon seeing them. Of course that was not the problem. He was aware that Izuna and him along with Hashirama and Tobirama were well known in the fire country and perhaps farther. But the fact that they seemed to recognize Hashirama and Tobirama and regarded them as 'lord' was the problem. So he did happen to be in an enemy territory if these were Senju allies. Madara had to use all his willpower not to roast Senju Tobirama alive and use his guts for the fishing line. Although it looked like Hashirama was unable to recognize these men, judging by the look on his face, which made Madara suspicious.

"L-Lord Hashirama! Lord Tobirama! No way! Is that really you?" One of the men exclaimed in utter disbelief.

"But wait. How is that even possible?" another who had a cloth strip running across his nose countered. "They are dead!" he yelled as his eyes went wide.

Weird. He is obviously not dead, thought Madara. But his mind was running too fast to linger on that. He plotted escape routes in his head. He had to be in an enemy encampment. He tried to look as calm as this situation would allow when Hashirama turned to look at him but on the inside he was all but panicking. Not because he was unable to handle himself but he had his little brother with him, and he was surrounded by enemies, all alone, with his _little_ _brother_!

"Hashirama." He was surprised that his voice came out so calm and collected. "Do you know them? Do they happen to be your allies?" He asked slowly. "No." Hashirama replied without missing a beat. Madara didn't believe him. Hashirama knew that he didn't. "Madara. I have not the slightest clue who these people are. You have got to believe me". Izuna snorted. "Believe an enemy to slit our throats while pretending to be nice"

Hashirama didn't argue. He took a step towards Madara, then another. "Stay back Hashirama". Madara said, slowly, dangerously. Hashirama didn't stop. "Stop! I won't hesitate to strike!" Madara yelled as he took a step back cautiously. Hashirama stopped. He kept looking Madara in his eyes and Madara realized he has on reflex activated his sharingan.

All the while the four new arrivals kept staring at them as one of the men mentioned "Kotetsu, he has the sharingan. He's the real deal. He has to be Madara Uchiha." That caught Madara's attention.

"Alright Izumo. But what about the others?" the man whose name was Kotetsu, Madara assumed, replied. "I thought it was the reanimation jutsu but it doesn't seem so. They are covered in wounds and scars. Could it really be the previous hokages or just some imposters?"

"I haven't heard imposters transforming into dead kages." The third joined. "That is not very convincing."

"Wait a minute." Tobirama interrupted them. "Who are you exactly talking about? And tell us in which part of the fire country we are or if we are near it."

That stunned all four of the shinobis. There was a few minutes of silence and another few minutes where they kept mumbling among themselves. "Okay that does it. He says he doesn't recognize this place? I'd say an imposter would know what they are getting themselves into. Maybe they really are the hokages?" Kotetsu said loudly, though he didn't sound very convinced.

"Lord Hashirama. Lord Tobirama you don't know about this headband?" Izumo asked pointing his thumb towards his forehead. Hashirama and his brother simply looked at each other before saying 'no' in unison.

Madara considered using this oppurtune moment to break into a run for escape. But he had no clue where they currently were, and running blindly within enemy territory without knowing where one is to go can turn out to be disastrous. Madara did not know how these people knew the Senjus or if they were allied with them or why they insisted on calling them 'fire shadow'(kami knows what that means) and why they absolutely didn't avert their eyes from him the instant they saw his sharingan( he shall criticize their foolishness later). What he did know that he had Izuna with him and he has to get Izuna out of here, away from here.

Far, far away.

As he locked eyes with Izuna, as he was about to gesture him to move, something that one of the shinobis said caught his attention. He spun around. "What? What did you say again?" He demanded.

"Uhm. I said that how can Lord Hashirama not recognize the very village that he built?" A man with a burn scar on his left cheek repeated, stammering all the way.

Madara stood there frozen trying to make out any sense of what the man just said. Village? What village? He couldn't think properly he felt. and suddenly something came to his mind. There was one possibility that comes to his mind, that would explain the familiarity of the place, the reason these people knew Hashirama perhaps. But that was absurd. Beyond far fetched. Because that couldn't be. His eyes fell upon Tobirama. And his expression was one of bewilderment, confusion and Madara had an uneasy feeling that his speculation might have been right. And hes praying to every deity for himself to be proven wrong. But the feelings of misgivings kept on getting stronger.

As he was debating whether or not he should even consider it, he noticed another shinobi coming upto the group, wearing similar headband as the others, his bodysuit covering his face uptill the bridge of his nose like a mask of sorts.

*

Buildings were a blur as Kakashi quickly made his way to the Forty-Forth Training Grounds. Only an hour to noon and he quickly wanted to be done with this surveillance. His team was due to return that morning from a mission and he wanted to welcome them back. His team. More like 'Team Yaamato'. Kakashi sighs. He wasn't the type to be salty about such trivial matters. He did afterall consent to Yamato taking over the team for the while being since Sai had joined in. It was better that way. Sai wouldn't feel left out. Naruto and Sakura finally had started to get along with Sai so the teamwork was coming off better than before so that was a relief. And besides Kakashi was fond of Yamato way too much to be actually jealous of him. It just wasn't in his nature. But that did not matter for he missed being around his students. Especially Naruto. And it would _not_ be an exaggeration to say that he would protect every one of his students with his life but he knew Naruto was closest to his heart. But how could he not be. He reminded him so much of an old friend. And if he could, he would go back in time just to save that one friend whose memory he wanted to keep close to his heart.

He had been waiting for his team at the hokage tower when Shizune had received a report about massive energy fluctuations in the forest of death. It was disturbing considering that while the chunin exams were not ongoing, there weren't people who frequented that place.

Four squads of four member each had already been dispatched and they were expected to check out the place for any signs of invasion and report as soon as possible. Although that was not likely since there had been no attacks in the time between the detection of the flux and dispatching of the squads. Kakashi had volunteered to go see it himself in case they needed any assistance. It was a possibility that a seal keeping the village safe might have acted up or something like that.

He had expected it to be quick seach, scooping out any invaders if present and returning back. What he had not expected was to reach there and find Kotetsu's squad standing in bafflement infront of the deceased First and Second hokage, along with Uchiha Madara himself and...well Sasuke?! Eh no. Not Sasuke. Kind of looks like him though. Kakashi didn't know who that was but no matter. He was about to find that out along with the reason for this whole ordeal.

_

 **My sincerest apologies for such late updates. I had been so caught up with schedule i hadn't had time to write it. Thank you for being patient. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Realization

Chapter 6: Realization

"Uh so uhm, yeah what...should we do?" Kotetsu asked.

"Well. I suppose..."Kakashi trailed off. He himself wasn't sure what to make of this situation, how was he supposed to tell others. It was problematic. On one hand, he had suspicions that they impersonators but he couldn't imagine what do they hope to achieve by posing as people who have died decades ago. But then again, enemies can have all sorts of insidious motives and sometimes screwed up logics. On the other hand, if they are truly who they claim to be, then the matter at hand would be how and why they are here. They couldn't be reanimations considering that they have wounds all over themselves, except Hashirama. He wasn't all that wounded but he was supposed to be an excellent healer if Kakashi was right. Madara had his sharingan on display, so no doubts there regarding _his_ identity atleast.

"Sorry to bother you with this but we need to confirm whether its really you, lord Hashirama." Was what he managed to come up with. And though Kakashi was aware that what he was asking for might not be well received by them, he needed to be sure.

"What!?" Tobirama cried with indignation, for some reason. "You are asking the leader of the Senju clan if its really him? Do you happen to be out of your mind?!" Here it goes. And then it struck Kakashi that he used that honorific for his brother and not shodaime hokage. Kakashi had a creeping suspicion that these four are in the wrong place, more importantly in the wrong time without even realizing it. He didn't voice that though.

Kakashi replied calmly, "I understand that what I'm asking for might not sit well with you but try to understand that we cannot help you without being sure. Be assured, we mean no harm to you." Although he wasn't sure how much harm he _can_ cause to the God of Shinobi.

Madara's snort suggested that not much. That's alright. He had no interest or reason to find that out anyway.

A resigned sigh escaped Hashirama's lips. "Alright. What would you have me do?" He asked wearily. " _Ehh?!_ " The other three were giving him incredulous looks. Kakashi didn't know this God of Shinobi personally so he himself was almost surprised when he agreed to that. He looked over to his comrads. They were looking back at him expectantly. He has to come up with something that would prove his identity to be true. But what?

"We could ask him to perform a wood release jutsu." Izumo offered. Kakashi considered it. Hashirama would likely be the only wood style user if he doesn't count Yamato. That should be proof enough.

He nodded at the first hokage.

"Hmm. Very well then." Hashirama clasped his hands together. There was sudden surge of chakra around him Kakashi could feel. It was too strong for any regular ninja. Branches sprung up from beneath the ground from all directions around them trapping the five leaf shinobis inside. Kakashi tensed up but the wooden branches didn't come for them, instead rose above to form a gigantic dome shaped structure directly above their heads.

Kakashi attention snapped back to Hashirama. He is the real deal! "Well that does it then" He uttered.

"Hope that satisfies you." Tobirama grumbled.

"Apologies for misjudging you Lord Tobirama, Lord Hashirama." Kakashi offered. "No issues." Hashirama replied laughing, like a little child Kakashi noticed.

"But who are _you_?" Kotetsu asked pointing at the dark haired young man beside Madara who looked like Sasuke(Kakashi tried not to think about that). The said boy levelled an unimpressed glare at Kotetsu. "Im Izuna Uchiha. Madara's brother. Honestly I assumed you would already know who I am since you apparently know who my brother is but~, guess not."

"Yes well it's quite peculiar that you wouldn't know Izuna, who's swordsmanship is praised all over the fire country and perhaps farther." Tobirama remarked holding his chin in contemplation. Izuna raised a questioning brow at him. "I am simply stating facts. It's not a compliment." Tobirama answered the silent question rather indifferently.

Izuna just shrugs at that. And while Kakashi was observing their interation he realized that he had neither read nor heard anything regarding Izuna Uchiha. He was aware that Hashirama Senju was the founder of this village and Madara being the co-founder. But nowhere Izuna Uchiha was mentioned. Well perhaps not everything can be written down right? But there were more pressing matters at hand right now.

"Excuse me?" Izumo interfered. "May I be so bold as to ask how did you all end up here?" He asked them. "Oh about that..." Madara started to answer but stopped as he slowly turned his gaze over to Tobirama. And as it could be said, all three of them were staring at the Second Hokage. Very intently. Probably with accusation burning in their eyes, Kakashi guessed. And he could swear to god that he saw a sweat drop rolling down Lord Tobirama's temple.

"Well go on. Tell them how we arrived here, dear Tobirama." Izuna told him coating his tone with false sweetness. Tobirama shot him a glare and was probably about to retort but thought against it. He sighed but went to explain anyway, "Yes about that. You see I was trying a certain technique using seals. We happened to have been in a middle of battle against the Uchihas. I and Izuna were locked in a combat as the rest of our forces were and I decided to try this new technique since...who knew if I would live another day to try it." He all but mumbled the last part. "So as you can tell I activated the seal and the next thing, Im in an unknown musty storehouse along with Izuna." He pointed towards his fellow companions. "I also seemed to have transported my elder brother along with his opponent. So there's that."

 _Ahh. Amazing_. Kakashi kind of would have wanted to laugh at his lack of carelessness if it weren't for him being the Second Hokage and it would be disrespectful if he did that. But then again, he wasn't actually _his_ hokage. Lord Tobirama didn't even know what a hokage is as for now so that should be alright. But Kakashi would like to think otherwise and not go about disgracing great honourable men.

"So now I suppose you would be willing to tell us where we are?" Izuna asked impatiently.

Kakashi din't know how to explain this but might as well come straight to the point. "I don't know if you realize this but it appears that you have travelled into a different time period."

And for the second time he could swear to god that the look he got from Izuna made him almost wanting to second guess his own intelligence. Actually, nevermind that. He was getting that look from all of them. They all looked so completely blank that Kakashi had to look over to Kotetsu for back up. "Uh he's telling the truth." Kotetsu said weakly. _Yes thank you that was a very good backup_

Izuna turned over to his brother pointing a finger at the leaf shinobis, "Are these guys shitting us?" Kakashi had to bite his cheeks to stop himself from snorting so he could maintain his characteristic poker face.

Madara narrowed his eyes at Kakashi. "What are you blabbering about? Do you hear yourself." Madara told him but he looked rather uncomfortable, which lead Kakashi to suspect that he is perhaps considering what Kakashi said to be correct.

Kakashi sighs. Might as well just take them straight to someplace from where the hokage mountain is vibible. Maybe upon seeing their faces carved out in stone they will be able to get the picture. "Evidently that is the case. If you don't understand yet, I can show you?" That got their attention. He turned around. "Now, if I can have you follow me please?" he gestured the others to move as well.

It won't take long to reach that place. He wanted to move at a slower pace so the four of them can take in their surroundings. But all of them looked thoroughly tired and barely had any patience left hence he had to settle for making haste instead.

They didn't speak much the entire time. Infact they didn't speak at all. Just looked extremely uncomfortable and constantly on edge. He can't blame them though. Anyone would be paranoid in this type of circumstances. Moreover, from what Tobirama told him it was crystal clear that they are supposed to be enemies to each other, Hashirama and Madara, Izuna and Tobirama. Kakashi knew that the Senju clan was once a rival to the Uchiha clan before they came to a truce and found what's now called Konohagakure. It must be awkward for them.

He was also, not to speak of, aware that Madara Uchiha was supposed to be dangerous. He was fairly certain that he perhaps was. So he kept on guard but Lord Hashirama was here too so things cannot go out of hands, right? Although Kakashi couldn't help but notice that this Madara didn't seem to be so hostile afterall. Infact if he were to be honest, Lord Second's temperament apparently was quicker comparatively. Madara hadn't even said anything to him, or to anyone else for that matter, besides of course Izuna. He also looked like he was very protective of Izuna by how he subtly kept himself between Izuna and the others. Kakashi can understand that and respect that. But even so, he would prefer not to put his guards down. Facades aren't that difficult to put on, afterall. He knew that with so much familiarity that it scared him.

After a minute or so, he also noticed that Lord Hashirama kept glancing at Madara almost every 10 seconds. There was hope in his eyes. Hope for what he couldn't tell. But it appeared that Hashirama wanted to tell something to Madara whereas Madara seemed hell-bent on ignoring him as if his life depended on it.

Izuna and Tobirama, on the other hand, seemed to be locked in an impromptu staring contest with each other never taking their eyes off the other, unwilling to lose. One look at them and it wouldn't take a genius to guess that they probably hated each other with every fibre of their being. Izuna suddenly activated his sharingan and Tobirama didn't waste one second in jerking his head over to another direction seemingly not interested in winning anymore. A satisfied smirk spread over Izuna's lips making him resemble a feline.

Kakashi found this whole interaction rather amusing.


End file.
